Forum:Winx Avatar Story Scripts
Hello, as I recently explained via a blog, the Winx Avatar Story scripts' existence is at stake. For the following reasons, some users believe Winx Avatar Story episodes should not have scripts, while some other users believe they should. *The episodes use speech taken from previous Winx Club episodes dubbed by Nickelodeon. *Every word used is not new and was not written down especially for Winx Avatar Story. Rainbow reused what they had already recorded from previous Winx Club episodes. *The Winx Avatar Story episodes don't even last two minutes, which only gives a small script. Everyone is welcomed to vote here to have a word in those scripts' fate. You can vote with "yes" for "Yes, Winx Avatar Story episodes should have scripts" or by "no" for "No, Winx Avatar Story episodes should not have scripts". The only condition for your vote to be eligible is if you leave your signature. It will be used only to know if a user has voted more than once because obviously that is not permitted. If a user votes more than once, only the first vote will be counted. Also, you cannot vote saying "yes and no" or anything that does not clearly announce what you wish the scripts' fate to be. If you do, it will not be counted. Should the Winx Avatar Story episodes have scripts? XxDragonHeart (talk) 23:04, June 17, 2015 (UTC) For the Winx Avatar Story, I don't really think they're necessary, so, no. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 03:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower No, Winx Avatar Story episodes should not have scripts. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 05:24, June 18, 2015 (UTC) As they just reuse what had already been, I do not think we should "repeat" what we had already had again and again. So my answer is no. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:44, June 18, 2015 (UTC) No. I don't think so.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 08:36, June 18, 2015 (UTC) No I really don't think they are important. Charmefille (talk) 13:06, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I think it doesnt matter but why not. I think it would be good. --Jackyoto (talk) 14:22, June 18, 2015 (UTC)Jackyoto I say no as it like a small script Soaf (talk) No, I don't think they are necessary as they are short and words from other scripts are being repeated. --Imagination is the key to unlocking something MAGICAL! 12:50, June 20, 2015 (UTC) I agree, it's not necessary to create scripts for the episodes, but it would be good to put references from which episode which line were taken. --Adilson (Mail Me!) Always believe in yourself! 23:11, June 21, 2015 (UTC) '''Conclusion: So 8 "Yes" and 1 "No" at the moment. For 3 more days if no one votes we will close the vote here. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:10, June 29, 2015 (UTC) 11 days actually passed and as I think Rose meant, "No" wins. Winx Avatar Story episodes should not and will not have scripts anymore. XxDragonHeart (talk) 01:11, July 11, 2015 (UTC)